


Viscordi

by NobleD93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Guns, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: Rilienus Viscordi is, in a sense, a reincarnated individual with memories of previous lives. To him this is his last chance to make some changes around here, and not just the Inquisition, but Thedas as well.Somehow, he ended up getting stuck in the fade for three years, and eventually, he found the Herald of Andraste and escaped.How will he change the story?
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Rilienus, Male Trevelyan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. The Liar

# 

𝐕𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐈

### 

THE LIAR

***

A lot of fucked up shit can happen, and most of the time, you’re not really prepared for it. How can you be? Except to prepare for the worst?

Wandering for weeks now—maybe months or years now—Rilienus meandered across the endless valleys and hills of the Fade, reflecting of a world that he could no longer return.

Until finally, it happened. A tear in the sky far in the horizon, and Riley knew that his aimless roaming would finally end. He didn’t think he would have even come across such an event. Maybe he had thought that he would meet Nightmare and the giant spider first, but perhaps this was for the best.

On a stomach that has been empty and on worn boots that would soon collapse, he traversed the dangerous plains, gunning down the demons that got in his way. Plenty of them already knew he was too dangerous to approach, and yet there were still the remaining, bad-jockey spirits that would try to ride his body. They would whisper and taunt close to his ears, but then he would obliterate their maniacal faces with just a trigger from his finger.

“Well, well, well, where are you heading off to, Riley my boy?”

Slick, British-accent demon made his presence known as he appeared like a shadow close by. Riley grimaced as he saw the usual companion demon had resumed his appearance as Tom Ellis— _Lucifer_.

“Go away.” Riley turned and continued on his trek.

In an instant, the demon was right by him, hovering slightly as he followed close, saying to his ear, “Don’t tell me you’re actually going over there, Riley. Do you know what would happen if they find out who _you_ really are? What are you going to say in your defense? Or are you going to keep lying to them and to yourself?”

Riley ignored him as he stomped through the swampy lands, stepping on rippling black puddles. They were odd puddles because he felt the dampness in his socks but then seconds after, they were dry again. Everything here was like a dreamland to him. Perhaps that is why he doesn’t feel hungry, tired, sleepy… but he was exhausted.

“Don’t you want to rest?” Luci suggested. “Isn’t it better than pretending to be _Rambo?_ ”

A shudder shook his shoulders as he halted his steps.

“You know what? The best thing to do is always to follow your greatest desire!” He said, stealing quotes from the show. God damn, the demon has really gotten the whole Lucifer thing down.

Before Riley could continue, the demon of lust and desire stood right in front of him, wearing that white shirt, black Armani tux…

Eyes glowing red, he reached out cupping the young Tevinter’s chin and asked, “So tell me, _Riley_ … what do you truly desire?”

… _Click!_

Luci’s eyes stopped glowing, and he glanced down, seeing the Magister’s strange weapon that he called a magnum-revolver, aimed right at his gut.

Riley gave him the most menacing glare. “…If you don’t want to be blown to bits, Luci… I suggest you get your hands off me. I’m going. And you can’t stop me.”

For a moment, Lucifer glowered at the young magister’s defiance, but then, he calmed down. Slowly, he stepped aside and he gestured to the open treacherous path.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” He said as he pivot away. “But! If you ever need me… you know where to find me, _kit_.”

With that, the demon sauntered off, taking several steps away from the lad before disappearing altogether.

Riley took this moment to take a deep breath, holding it in, before letting it out, along with all the pent-up stress. He was ready.

He was ready to play as the Liar.

***


	2. Copyright Violater

# 

VISCORDI

### 

COPYRIGHT VIOLATOR

***

It didn’t take Riley long to find _who_ he was looking for.

Ragged and worn, confused and shaken, the man had just escaped the clutches of the nightmare demon. What an amazing fella to get away from such an all-powerful demon, and he wasn’t even a mage. The _Herald of Andraste_ is certainly promising…

Riley then got down, grabbing the man and pulling him up to his feet. Startled, the man with the glowing hand tried to swipe at him, but thankfully Riley managed to dodge it in time.

“Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy!” He said, coaxing. “Calm down! I’m only trying to help.”

The man soon realized that Riley was no threat—not even a demon. He tried to focus, asking, “Who…are you?”

“Rilienus. Riley for short. And you? You remember your name?”

“Y-yes, _Max_. My name is Maxwell Trevelyan.”

“Can I just call you Max?” Riley asked and the man just nodded tiredly, exhausted by what happened, even though he wouldn’t be able to remember.

“Where…?” he gasped, trembling.

“I don’t know, but we need to get out. Over there,” Riley said, pointing towards the distance where there was a green light. “Can you make it? Walk on your feet now.”

It took a while, but soon he was making an effort to march on his two unsteady feet. Riley could tell that the lad was beyond exhausted, but they needed to keep going.

To his surprise though, he never thought he’d see someone else lying on the ground. There was the Divine Justinia, just slowly starting to wake up. By memory, he was skeptical whether or not she was alive throughout this whole ordeal, but here was his proof. She was still alive.

He needed to make sure she stays that way.

“Can you stand on your own?” Riley asked Max.

Max nodded as he moved away, shaking his head off the dizziness. “Yes. I think I can walk now on my own.”

“Good. Just hang in there,” he told him as he moved towards the Divine. Carefully, he gathered her in his arms.

“O-oh!” She gasped in shock.

“Easy there, Ma’am,” Riley tried to calm the old woman down, less he wanted her to have a heart attack. He carefully stood back up, making sure he had a good secure grip on the old lady “We’re getting out of here.”

“The Conclave…! That creature…!” She spoke in broken words. She must be under a lot of stress, obviously.

“Not now. We need to get out of here first.” He told her, then he gestured to Max to follow. “Keep up. We must hurry.”

Demons were coming after all.

As Riley traversed with two human-sized luggage over the uneven terrain, they finally made it to the steep hills.

_SCREEEECCH!!_

Well. Speak of the devil—or demons in this case.

_Skitter, skitter_. Multiple giant spiders were coming right for them.

“Run!” Riley shouted as he began moving faster and Max forced himself to keep up to his pace as they were now racing to the top.

The dark ugly creatures were getting closer and closer to them, and Riley had to turn back and throw a torrent of fire at the creatures, slowing them down.

“You’re a mage?!” Max gaped.

“Keep going!!” Riley yelled back at him with urgency, and that prompted the Herald to dash.

“ **Wandering perjurer, where do you think you’re going with my prisoners?** ”

_Shit! David Sterne, you have such a good voice._

Riley snapped back, “Away from here, you fucking _retard!_ ”

_SNARL._ Well, that word upset him greatly.

“ **STOP THEM! DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!** ”

The army quadrupled its size, rushing after them now, like a tsunami about to crash on them overhead.

They reached the top, and carefully, Riley placed the Divine on her feet. She was wobbly and weak, but she managed to stand on her two feet.

“Take her!” He ordered Max. “Go through now!”

Max grabbed her, supporting her, but he glanced back, concerned. “Wait! What about you?”

“Just go! I’ll be right behind you!” Riley promised him as he took his pistol and began firing the shit out of the scurrying spiders that were the size of chihuahuas. Damn it. Those little ones were the fastest.

With no other choice, Max carried the Divine with extreme delicateness as he brought her closer and closer to the opened rift. Riley backed up further and further, still firing with all his might as his mana began to slowly drain. The magnum was specialized and enchanted to take his mana to form these magical bullets..

Then, out of nowhere, a black slimy tendril shot out through the crowd of red-eyed black spiders and snatched Riley’s ankle, yanking only once to make it pop out of its socket. Riley let out a wrangled cry of pain as he fell. The demons got closer while the tentacle tightened its grip around his ankle and started pulling him to that army.

Then, Max stomped right on the slimy limb.

There was a screech in the distance and the tentacle limb released him. The Herald pulled the Tevinter up to his feet, carrying him this time as he dragged him over to the rift where the Divine was waiting for them.

“Quickly!” She urged them. “The demons!”

Riley continuously fired at the demon spider army, blowing up their limbs, bodies, and faces. Then, a wave of tentacles rose up from the steep hill and slipped through the spiders, coming straight for them…

Max’s eyes widened “Shit! We’re not gonna make--”

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light blinding them for a moment, and simultaneously incinerating all those slimy long limbs and nightmares spiders into nothing but ashes.

A glowing figure filled with light hovered above them, casting her sullen gaze. Then she raised her hand, pointing to the rift.

_You must go._

The voice echoed right at them, and before any of them could comprehend what was happening, they were lifted inches above the ground and were guided out of the fade into freezing, snowy blizzard.

They landed right on the hard stone floor with snow fluttering all around them.

Riley panted, taking in the cold air. He could feel the it biting his skin, and calming down the raging fiery pain that was radiating around his ankle. It was never cold nor hot in the fade. Was he finally out?

“Look!” someone shouted.

“The Divine is with them!!”

Riley heard voices, but he could no longer feel his body. His vision was turning blurry and his bones no longer shivering. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier…

He fell right into a slumber of darkness.

***

“I don’t know what this is—or how it got there!”

“You’re lying!”

Riley’s eyes snapped open, feeling the harsh fabric of a cot, rubbing against his cheek. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position, and his body started to feel all the pain and muscle ache echoing unto his bones. Is vision was blurry, but after a couple of blinks, he saw himself looking through prison bars, and in the center of the area, there was the familiar scene before him.

The Herald of Andraste kneeling in the middle of the prison hold, shackled and chained with five soldiers aiming their sharp, worn blades, and two women interrogating him.

It was starting…

Staggering, he got on his feet and clung to the bars for support.

They still haven’t noticed he’s awake.

“Do you remember how this began?” The Leliana, Sister Nightingale, interrogated him.

The usual dialogue was there, but altered, “I remember spiders… the Divine was there! And there was someone else with us—Riley, I think, and—a woman!”

His sentence was broken much like his memory, but the important stuff was there.

“A woman?” Leliana’s interest piqued.

"She…brought us out."

There was a moment of silence now, and Riley took that chance to make his presence known.

“He can close it.”

All eyes turned to him, and Maxwell whipped his head to see him. In that moment, Riley saw the Herald looked relieved to see me. Though that relief went away, when the Seeker moved towards to the other prisoner.

“What did you just say?” Cassandra demanded, dangerously her hand moved to the hilt of her sword, ready to cut me down if necessary.

“The _Breach_. He can close it. _She_ said so.”

LIAR.

Leliana moved forward as well. Her eyes narrowed, piercing like glaring daggers.

“Who?”

“The woman.”

LIAR.

His answer made them tremble, including the soldiers in the room as a couple lowered their blades, with eyes filled with fear. Only confusion settled on Maxwell’s expression.

Then the doors flew open and a scout rushed down, screaming, “RIFT! There’s a RIFT in the middle of the town!!”

_What?_

“Cassandra, the prisoner! I’ll get a runner to fetch Solas. We might be able to get him in time,” Leliana said, already retreating with the scout.

“Hurry!” Cassandra said as she moved to Max, unlocking his shackles and chains. “Let’s see if your friend here tells the truth.”

“Truth? What truth? Close what?” Max asked as he looked between his ‘savior’ and the Seeker, panicking a bit.

Riley grimaced. This wasn’t supposed to happen. A rift in the middle of Haven? He wondered if it had to do with the butterfly effect.

He watched the Seeker drag the prisoner up, and only one of the soldiers remained. Thankfully, the one with the keys.

“Hey! Let me out!” Riley said. “They need help! I can help them!”

The soldier scoffed at him. “Not a chance, mage!”

Narrowing his eyes at him, Riley decided that he had no time to play nice with this little recruit. He glanced down to see himself wearing magebane shackles, but he knew these wouldn’t be enough to stop him.

“HEY!” Riley called to him again and the soldier turned to glare at him.

That’s it. He only needed his eyes.

:: “You will let me out. NOW.” ::

Then the soldier’s eyes faded a moment and like some mechanic drone, he repeated, “I… I will let you out now.”

Success. It seemed that the force was with him that day.

The soldier moved to him and unlocked the cell door without a single emotion on his face. Riley then traded places with him, stealing his sword, and locking him up in the cell, tossing the keys into the other room.

Soon, realization hit the soldier as he woke up.

“W-what?! How did you-?!”

“Sorry, gotta go!” Riley quickly apologized as he fled upstairs with the blade.

Despite his body screaming at him for rest, he couldn’t rest. He was bending the story, and if he was going to make changes from the usual timeline, then he needed to be there to ensure no one valuable died. They just _cannot_ die, or else, it would be the end of the world for all of them.

The chantry was in chaos as people were flooding in frantically for their own safety. Riley pushed through the crowd, and once he was out, he dashed right through, hopping over stone fences.

He saw the rift right at the gates of Haven, and already demons were spilling out. Soldiers and civilians tried to fight them off. Even though Cassandra and Leliana were there, bodies were dropping. The prisoner, Max, no longer in shackles had two daggers, dancing around the demons as he slashed with his blades. Dualist? Assassin?

Better speculate later.

Riley rushed right in when he saw one of the lesser shades phasing down into shadows, slithering towards the Seeker, getting to her feet. He got there in time, shoving the Seeker aside as the shade resurfaced to attack. Riley thrust the blade in first, killing it instantly.

He looked to the Seeker, who was surprised for at the assistance before Riley got back to attacking the demons. One wraith was about to fire at him, but an arrow flew, shooting its face. Riley turned to see it was Leliana, who seemed to acknowledge him as an ally for now.

‘ _You’re blending right in, aren’t you, Riley boy?_ ’ Somehow, he could hear the desire demon mocking him.

Riley assisted and killed demons on his own, and quickly they cleared the area. Each demon slain was getting sucked back in by the rift until it started to unclog, spilling liquid goo.

Shit. Solas wasn’t here.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” Riley shouted, basically stealing a certain apostate’s position, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Riley grabbed Max’s wrist and held it towards the rift. With a bit of magic and knowledge, he forced the Herald’s mark to work and it sparked erratically at first before making a connection. He could feel it…something so nostalgic that he thought he had forgotten. However, he was not with the mark this time.

Soon, the rift closed tightly shut with a loud shockwave that startled those around them.

Silence hung over them as they see the rift was gone. Not even a scar was present.

“What… what did you do?” Max asked, turning towards his savior.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” Riley repeated a dialogue not his. If there were copyright laws here in Thedas, Solas could potentially sue him for stealing his grand entrance.

“You mean this?” Max gestured to his glowing his hand, raising it up a bit as he glanced down at it curiously.

Riley couldn’t remember any more of Solas’ longer lines as he responded with an enthusiastic. “Sure.”

The Herald gave him a look. Meanwhile, Cassandra and Leliana were now approaching the two, still wary of them.

Riley didn’t hesitate as he turned to the two left and right hands of the Divine, saying,

“So… I told you _he_ can close it. Now, let’s go test it on the big hole in the sky, shall we?”

***


End file.
